happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes
Plot In his house, Elliot sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than on. Elsewhere, Hippy waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has one eye which has vision problems, he sadly puts it down. Wooly, the doctor, comes out and calls Hippy into his office. Before examining Hippy, Wooly washes his hands. When he can't find a clean glove, however, Wooly pulls a dirty one out of the garbage and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Hippy's eye. Meanwhile, at Scale's house, Mia works on making a paper airplane while Scales welds a metal "paper" airplane. Mia throws her, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at Elliots's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting Elliot to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Wooly's office, he gives a contact lens to Hippy, who nervously places it in his eye with his finger. He realizes he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Yar!" Back at Scale's house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Mia and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Mia and Scales, breaking Scale's construction glasses in half. Mia's eyes were also cut by the plane, causing her to scream and run forward in a panic. Her head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting her head in half. From her perspective, we see the two different directions his eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Mia trips and falls on his open head where he dies. In the park, Hippy happily flies a kite while Candy pushes a lawn mower. Candy looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking them to be candy. As a result, Candy abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Hippy's kite. At this time, Scales walks out of Lumpy's office with a new pair of construction glasses, only to be hit by Elliots's car. Wooly sees that Elliot is blind and takes him into his office, while Scales crawls out from the wreckage of Elliots's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Wooly's office. Inside, Wooly breaks Elliot's white cane and gives Elliot a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. Back in the park, Candy continues to chase Hippy who ends up running into Elliot because he's focused on his kite. They're both knocked down from the collision and Elliot's dog runs off to follow Scale's airplane, which has made it outside. Candy helps Elliot up and apologizes, but Elliot waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Candy's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. Elliot ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that The Beaver pops out of. She sees Elliot approaching but can't get back down in time, causing the lawn mover to slice the top of her head apart. Elliot walks on The Beavers's chunks of sliced up brain matter and, thinking his dog relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Robo Star, sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Robo Star's drink, which he thinks is a garbage can, making Robo Star sick. Back in the park, Candy continues to chase Hippy's kite when, suddenly, Scale's plane loops in front of him and slices his eyes off. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Hippy, knocking him down. Candy stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Candy, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Hippy, in the confusion, has lost his contact lens and searches desperately for it. He thinks he finds it, but he ends up putting the slice of Candy's googly eye over his eye causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as candy. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Candy's severed eye. At Elliots's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, the lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Category:Fan Versions Category:Articles in need of images